


Отцы и дети

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано для Tadanori на заявку "кроссовер - Реборн-ЗВ. Тимотео, Дарт Вейдер. К вопросу о воспитании"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отцы и дети

\- У него были очень добрые глаза. Это первое, что я вспоминаю, когда думаю о нем. Я был тогда совсем ребенком, мне только что пришлось расстаться со своей матерью. Меня забрали у нее, потому что я обладал определенными способностями, и потому что она... Когда ее спросили, кто был моим отцом, она... Это неважно. Я вырос в нищете, и новая обстановка, в которой я оказался, оглушила меня. Этот человек, он... Мы нечасто общались, у него было много дел. Но мне всегда казалось, что он любит как сына, и я рос с этой мыслью. Сжился с ней.  
Старик смотрел на собеседника. Темные пятна ожоговых шрамов, и отливающие краснотой глаза, и глуховатый надтреснутый голос. Что это - издевка посмертия, странная причуда этого места, которое его собеседник назвал миром Силы? Или просто бред взбудораженной совести?  
\- Я мало уделял ему внимания, - ссказал старик. - У меня вечно были дела куда более важные, чем одинокий ребенок. Он был такой талантливый, я не мог упустить этот талант, эту силу. Но я не подумал о том, что мальчик не стоит только из своего дара. Я не подумал о том, что расставание с матерью могло травмировать мальчика. Я о многом не подумал. Слишком о многом.   
\- Между близкими людьми всегда так, - сказал его собеседник. - Любовь и ненависть это разные стороны одной монеты. Я любил его. Ненавидел. Даже хотел убить и занять его место. Был у меня в юности такой момент, когда я... Я знал, насколько велика моя сила, и знал, что могу встать на его место... Я хотел занять его место. Это был всего лишь момент, всплеск юношеского тщеславия, но я не люблю об этом вспоминать. А потом... Кое-что случилось, и мы отдалились друг от друга. Между нами словно выросла ледяная стена. В глубине души я знал, что продолжает любить меня, словно родного сына. И я любил его, но...  
\- А потом я нашел мальчика, - сказал старик невпопад. - Уже не такого юного, каким был тот, но с чистой неиспорченной душой. Тоже одаренного силой. И я решил пройти этот путь снова. Натренировать мальчишку, чтобы тот смог стать моим преемником.  
\- Но он не хотел?  
\- Да, - сказал старик, - не хотел.  
\- А вы исподволь склоняли его к этому, расставляли ему ловушки, заставляли действовать так, как нужно именно вам...  
\- Да, - сказал старик.  
\- Тот человек проделал это с моим сыном. Со мной и с ним. И я... Семья для меня - это все.  
Старик едва заметно кивнул.  
\- Я убил его.  
\- Своими руками?  
\- Да.  
\- С этим, наверное, тяжело жить.  
\- Да, непросто. Правда, я прожил после этого недолго.  
\- Мне нужно найти его, - сказал старик.  
\- Мне тоже, - человек в черном пошел было прочь, но обернулся. - Удачи.


End file.
